


Late Night Thoughts

by LemonsInMyLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Gen, Multiple Pairings, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsInMyLife/pseuds/LemonsInMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wakes up and observes his lover in bed. These are his thoughts. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Just wanted to write something. Written around 2 am so sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> I didn't really have a particular pairing in mind. Who do you think 'the other person' is?

Alfred opened his eyes and looked at the wide expanse of pale, white skin before him. His eyes flitted over the smooth skin, lingering on the light, white scars that stretched themselves over the soft flesh. Slowly, he lifted his right hand and brushed his fingertips over a particularly interesting scar that came down at a sharp angle and then tapered off to a fine point that started just above the shoulder blade and stopped about the lower back. The skin rippled under his touch, twitching instinctively, a shiver crawling down his bedmate's spine. The other's cheek turned towards Alfred.

"What are you doing?" they asked, curiously. Even in the low light, Alfred could tell the other was blushing slightly, warmth eminating from the vessals under their cheeks.

"Nothing," Alfred shrugged, half propped up, using his left arm as support. "Just observing."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I could ask the same thing for you." Alfred almost whispered. They shared a long look at each other, their breathing the only sound heard.

"Memories," the other said. Alfred nodded slowly, understanding. The same situation happened almost every night, Alfred assumed. That was why the other man had dark circles under his eyes usually. He was haunted by just as many spirits of the past as Alfred was. That was why Alfred understood the other so easily.

"What were they about?"

"Happier times." There was a pause. "And the realization those are over."

Alfred sat up propperly now. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the other's shoudlers, pulling until light skin hit tan. "About us?"

"Among other things." One set of eyes met the other. "It's not always about you, you know."

"Too bad," Alfred joked lightly. Of course, he was not serious, he did not want the other to constantly be reminded of the past.

The silence engulfed them again.

"I love you," Alfred whispered into the shell of his lover's ear.

"I know," came the short reply. "I love you too." Shoudlers moved and the figure in Alfred's arms twisted to reciprocate the hug. An ear was pressed to Alfred's chest, listening to the steady thumping.

They stayed like that for a while until Alfred's stomach rumbled crankily. Despite the late time, Alfred's body demanded sustinance. "Sorry," Alfred apologized, cursing his bodily functions.

"If you're hungry, you're hungry." The other shrugged. "As long as it isn't junk food." Alfred yawned deeply, stretching his jaw wide.

"It's okay, I'm sleepy anyway." He shifted so that he was laying down again, his head resting on the pillows and his legs tangled with his lover's. "I hope you sleep again."

"Thank you," the other blond smiled gently, drawing lazy circles on Alfred's chest with an index finger. "You too."

"Mm." Alfred hoped his stomach would calm down once he went to sleep. He knew he would have to eat something first thing in the morning when he woke up and went to work but right now, he did not want to disturb the peace. Once again, their breathing filled the room, becoming slower and deeper shortly after the last spoken words. Eyelids fell into place, the other's heart beat slowing to a lazy pace. Alfred looked at the slumbering form.

Long eyelashes cast shadows on the side of a well structured nose. Soft lips begged to be kissed but Alfred didn't dare move. There were no scars on any inch of skin on his lover's face despite Alfred having seen injuries inflicted to the now smooth skin. He marvled at their almost statuesque features. Save for the rising and falling of the other's side, Alfred wouldn't know if what was laying on him was alive or not.

He traced the perimeter of the form, following where the moonlight highlighted the path, running his fingers over the skin with almost ghostlike touch. There were more scars on the other's arm, breaking the smooth skin's texture with soft hills of scar tissue. This didn't bother Alfred at all though. He believed that scars told stories and carried experiance. With the amount that Alfred and his lover had, he was sure they could fill several books of impressing tales and engaging adventures.

"Sleep well, my love," Alfred whispered, so softly that he could barely hear himself. Cautiously and slowly, he leand his head forward, lifting it off the pillows, to place a comforting kiss on the crown of the other's head. He relaxed back into the pillows and sighed, half to himself, half to the air.

"Until tomorrow." He murmured and felt his eyelids droop roughly fifteen minutes later.


End file.
